Legend of the brofist
by ilovecookies2000
Summary: Felix and Marzia both have no views on their last videos at all, right after they discover that, they get a package signed by stephano, it contains a note whuch says all of their friends' subscribers are kidnapped, it also contains powerful crystals for them and their friends which give them special powers. Can they destroy the barrel king once and for all/


Felix hummed as he finished editing his last video for the day, he smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair.  
Immediately Edgar was on his lap. He groaned "EDGAR!" He said but petted the pug anyway. Edgar curled up on his lap and Felix smiled to himself. He heard a noise behind him and twirled around on his chair. "Slippy! Stop being Jealous!" He shouted before twirling back to his computer with Edgar still on his lap.

He opened up YouTube and looked at the views on his last video. That one was uploaded an hour ago so that should have a shit ton of views already… But he had none. He frowned and refreshed the page but it didn't change a thing. He quickly checked his subscribers but nothing had changed there. He frowned, what was happening? He went to Marzia's account and saw that on her last video, also uploaded around an hour ago, were no views either.  
He frowned and stood up forgetting about Edgar who jumped off and glared at him before tripping away. Felix walked right after him out of his recording room. He walked into his and Marzia's room and saw Marzia on the bed with her laptop, probably watching her favorite tv show "Marzia… Look at your views on your last video for a second…" He said frowning and sat down next to her. Marzia looked up at him confused but sat upright and logged in on YouTube. She frowned at the sight of having absolutely no views even though she still had her subscribers. "Maybe it is a glitch?" She asked. Felix nodded but couldn't shake off the feeling that something weird was going on. The doorbell went and both Maya and Edgar started barking. Felix stood up and Marzia walked after him to the door. He silenced Edgar and Maya before opening the door. There was nobody, just a package. He picked it up and looked around but still saw nobody. So he went back inside and closed the door, Marzia looked at him as he walked into the kitchen and put the package on the table. "Did you order anything?" He asked her. She looked at the package and shook her head "I did, but my package is way smaller..." She said. Felix himself hadn't started with this month's loot crate video yet, so he hadn't ordered anything either. He grabbed a kitchen knife and opened the box. Inside was a note. He took it out and started reading out loud.

Your and other YouTuber's subscribers have been kidnapped by the Barrel king, Mr. Chair has done some research and found crystals fitting you and all your friends. If you have the crystal with you, Say a word or sentence which you say a lot and you will be able to have superpowers fitting your personality. When we find out more about the barrel king, I will contact you again. -Stephano  
Felix raised an eyebrow, "Stephano?" He asked before he started laughing as if it was all a joke. Marzia looked at him. "I think it might be real…" She said and took the note. Felix got serious again. He remembered the feeling that something was slightly off he had earlier and nodded. He looked into the box and saw a lot of crystals. He dug through the crystals for a piece of paper at the bottom, that was really badly organized, he realized before he pulled it out.

Good day Pewdie! This is Mr chair. I added this list of which crystal belongs to who, They are in the order of how close they live to you, so you can easily

Felix Kjellberg Sodalite

Marzia Bisognin Kunzite

Daniel Howel Onix

Phillip Lester Hemimorphite

Seàn McLoughlin Emerald

Mark Fischbach Rhodochrosite

Kenneth Morrison Ruby

Mary Thomson Opal

Arin Hanson Eudyalite

Suzy Berhow Tiger eye

Daniel Avidan Apatite

Ross O'Donovan Chalcedony

Holly Conrad Tourmaline

Barry Kramer Tanzanite

Brian Wecht Bloodstone

Ryan Magee Spinel

Matthew Watson Topaz

Jonathan Jafari Sapphire

Felix grabbed his phone while Marzia was still looking over the list. He typed in Sodalite and looked at what it looked like. He looked through the box and grabbed the blue gem which looked the most like it. He immediately felt a strange tingling in his hand and it spread through his whole body. He looked at the stone and the pleasant tingle in his veins kept going. Marzia had picked out the Kunzite and was staring at it too. "Did the note say that we had to say something what we say often?" Marzia asked and grabbed the note. She read through it and nodded "yes..." She said confirming her own thought and put the note down again.

"Ti Amo" she said immediately, Felix thought, it was definitely Italian, and she said it all the time, Shit... What was it again?

"I love you?" He asked puzzled. Marzia didn't reply and was staring at the Kunzite more intensely. Immediately after she had said it, she felt the tingle in her body get way more intense. She held her hand out and suddenly, fire shot out, burning the table.

She yelped and the fire stopped. "Fire?" Felix asked raising an eyebrow, "that's pretty cool!" She nodded and held her hand close to her and let the fire get out slowly so her fingers looked like candles.

Felix grinned "my turn!" He said thinking of what he said often. "Brofist?" He asked not sure if what he said was correct. It apparently was, because the tingle went from his whole body, to only his right fist. He knew what to do and punched the table... The table broke in half and the things on it clashed on the ground. Felix winced as all the other crystals rolled out of the box. Marzia looked at him with a mix of Irritation and awe in her eyes.

"Sorry..." He said without much regret, he just thought it was way too cool that he just smashed their table in half. Marzia kneeled on the ground and grabbed the box and put all the stones back inside. She stood up with the heavy box and Felix quickly took it from her and put it on the kitchen counter. He put the notes on top and closed the box. Marzia looked at him and he looked back at her. "

So… Are we going to save the world?" Felix asked looking at Marzia while putting the Sodalite in his pocket. Marzia was still holding the Kunzite in her hand. "Yes, but first I'm going to put on something more comfortable." She said. She kissed Felix on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen. Felix sighed as he looked at the box in front of him. He picked it up and walked outside. Edgar and Maya followed him barking, he opened the car door behind the driver's seat and put the box in. He then picked up both Edgar and Maya and placed them in the backseat too. Right after he did that, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He shrieked and turned around expecting to see a barrel or something even though they don't have any arms. Marzia started giggling at him and he glared a little. "I wasn't scared!" He said and crossed his arms. "Of course you weren't…" Marzia said smiling and sitting down in the passenger's seat. She had put on a normal shirt and pants so she could store the Kunzite in her pocket. Felix scoffed and sat down in the driver's seat. Marzia looked at the pugs, they were sleeping in the back of the car. Felix started the car which luckily didn't wake them up. "To Dan and Phil first right?" He asked as he drove out of their street. Marzia nodded. They didn't need the GPS for this, they knew where Dan and Phil live, they've visited them so many times. Marzia grabbed her phone. "It's probably good to call them first." She said as she started scrolling through her contacts. She found Dan quickly and pushed the button to call. She put it on speaker. It beeped three times before he picked up. "Marzia?" he asked immediately, Marzia smiled a little.

Marzia: "Good afternoon Dan, Is Phil there with you, me and Felix need to speak to you both."  
Dan: "Yeah, he's here, scrolling through Tumblr like a loser. I'll put you on speaker…"  
Phil: "You are always on Tumblr too, Dan!"  
Felix: "Hey guys!"  
Phil: "Hi Felix! Hi Marzia!"  
Marzia: "Hi!"  
Dan: "Anyway, why are you calling?"  
Felix: "You two haven't checked your channel today, have you?"  
Dan: "No? Why?"  
Felix: "Just check…"  
Phil: "I'll do it…"

For a couple of minutes nothing was heard but the driving of the car and the typing on Phil's laptop.  
Phil: "I don't see anything abnormal"  
Marzia: "Look at the view count on your last video…"  
Dan: "…Phil, how come you have no views at all?"  
Phil: "I have no vie… I don't know how that happened…?"  
Felix: "that happened to us too, we both have no views on our last videos"  
Dan: "How did that happen?"  
Felix: "Right after fwe found out, we got a box in the mail, our subscribers are kidnapped by the barrel king."  
Phil: "The barrel king?"  
Felix: "The barrel king…"  
Dan: "Isn't that like, a fictional character?"  
Felix: "We thought so too, but this all adds up way too well… So it might actually be true."  
Phil: "This is so weird"  
Marzia: "We are on our way to your house already, try to only pack things that are necessary and get in comfortable clothes. We will explain more when we arrive."  
Dan: "Right"  
Phil: "kay"  
Felix: "Oh, and Dan?"  
Dan: "Yes?"  
Felix: "don't spray deodorant in your eye in the hurry… We can't afford you being blind."

The only thing heard was Phil laughing in the background.

Dan: "…"

Dan: "Fuck you"


End file.
